This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present invention relates to a personal protection arrangement in a vehicle. The personal protection arrangement comprises a gas generator for fluid communication with a reservoir. The personal protection arrangement also comprises a control unit arranged to activate the gas generator upon fulfillment of at least one predetermined criterion such that gas is released by the gas generator into the reservoir and the pressure in the reservoir is increased.